


No other version of me I would rather be tonight

by bluejaymorse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oikawa is a disaster gay, Pining, daichi is there and he is tired, doesn’t know how to handle actual feelings, gays in love, he’s never been the one doing the confessing please cut him some slack, kuroo is just briefly mentioned, rare pair hell, suga is one perceptive motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had many things planned for his college years, volleyball, grades, friends. Becoming friends with Sugawara was unexpected; But falling in love with Sugawara Koushi was not one of the things Oikawa Tooru had planned.||The one where Oikawa Tooru is GAY for Sugawara Koushi
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	No other version of me I would rather be tonight

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one shot i wrote with some inspiration from my friends ,,, i will singlehandedly give Oisuga the content they deserve in 2020

Becoming friends with Sugawara Koushi was definitely not one of the things Oikawa Tooru has planned for his college life. Playing volleyball, getting his degree, hanging out with friends, going to parties, that’s what he had planned. Not the study sessions together because Sugawara was better at history and Oikawa was better at sciences and so they helped each other. Not the late night outings because Oikawa got hot chocolate cravings from that one specific coffee place and the only person willing to go with him was Sugawara. Not the movie nights when they had just finished finals and thought they deserved a break but were too tired to go partying. He hadn’t planned any of that. 

Turns out he had been right back in high school when he called Sugawara Mr. Refreshing. Even if back then it was meant as an insult, a lousy one at that, he could see why when he had stepped on that court, the team’s morale changed. An encouraging word from Sugawara was able to lift your spirits immensely. Oikawa remembered back in his second year, he had flubbed a biology exam he had studied for for two weeks, only to fail it. To say that he felt like the world was crumbling down around him would be toning it down. Even if, like always, he managed to hide how he truly felt for the sake of others, Sugawara saw past that, and like a good friend, he went to Oikawa’s apartment, with takeout and sharp words to bring him back to his feet. 

He remembered when Iwaizumi himself thanked Sugawara for ‘keeping an eye on this jackass’ as he phrased it, when Suga had kept Oikawa from overworking himself. University Volleyball was a whole different league from High School, and the pressure was sure to accumulate upon his shoulders. There was this one particular night, it was late, he had somehow convinced the captain to let him practice with the promise that he would clean everything up and close up. Just ten more minutes, he had said, and those ten more minutes turned into half an hour, and that half an hour into one full hour. He heard the door open, he was expecting to be told off by the captain, or by any other of his teammates. That still didn’t stop him. He tossed the ball up, jumping and hitting it over the net with as much force as he could muster. His aim was off, exhaustion being clear in every single one of his movements. Even if it was in bounds, it was still not good enough. 

“Sheesh, I remember being on the other side of those serves.” it was Suga. Oikawa dropped the ball he had just picked up and looked at his friends. His adept hands were unwinding his scarf, it was a cold night in Tokyo. “They were never pleasant.” 

“Who told you I was here?” Oikawa looked away, feeling ashamed for some reason. It was different from when Iwaizumi stopped him from overworking himself. Iwaizumi had always been blunt, not bothering to sugarcoat his words. Suga decided to go with a more passive approach. 

“When you didn’t arrive at your apartment, I kinda just came to the conclusion that you were here. So, of course, I got dressed, and came here to get you.” Suga gave him a bright smile. “Let’s clean up! We’re going for dinner.”

“I’m kinda busy, Suga,” was all Oikawa could muster before picking the ball back up. He gave it a few turns in his hands, not really tossing it up yet, he could hear Suga’s steps coming towards him. “I’ll leave in five minutes.” 

“Let me guess, you said ‘I’ll leave in five minutes’ to the captain about what, maybe an hour ago?” Suga took the ball from Oikawa’s hands, Oikawa didn’t put any resistance. He turned to look at Suga, who’s usual kind eyes held worry in them instead. “You’re overworking yourself and for what? You’re going to end up hurting yourself in the process.” Suga tosses the ball back in the basket with ease. “So come on, I’ll help you clean up, and we can go for dinner, my treat, sound good?” 

Oikawa smiled. “Yeah, sounds good, Suga-chan.”

Even now, as he sat in the public library, he smiled fondly at the memory. 

Yes, he had many things planned for his college years, volleyball, grades, friends. Sure, maybe becoming friends with Sugawara was unexpected. But falling in love with Sugawara Koushi was not one of the things Oikawa Tooru had planned. 

It was like a curse, the way Suga had taken over all of his thoughts. As he ran his finger through the back of the book he held in his hands, his knuckles whitened at the sudden pressure. He didn’t know when exactly it had happened. Oikawa didn’t know what made him realize his feelings for Suga, maybe it was his smile, his cheekiness, his loud personality that could be easily masked with a simple adorable smile and suddenly he was innocent to everyone. He had just woke up one day, having slept over at Daichi and Suga's apartment and when he saw Suga hungover, heating up last night’s leftovers, something in him just clicked. He liked Suga. 

What was he supposed to do? Pine for the rest of his life because all he thought of was the silver-haired man besides him? It was ridiculous! He had never been on the other side of confessions and he didn’t know what to do. He hated not knowing what to do! After all, it wasn’t like he had to try in high school. Back at Aoba Johsai, all he had to do was smile, throw a few winks here and there, and there would already be several people throwing their confessions at him. Sure, he had had his fair share of girlfriends, and he was not a virgin either. But his high school relationships? They were never anything real. Maybe that’s why his feelings for Suga were as scary as he thought them to be. The fear and excitement of the unknown. 

“You’re lost in your own thoughts again.” Suga’s smooth voice broke him from his thoughts. Oikawa almost jumped from his seat, his hands almost slamming the book closed. Suga laughed, probably way too loud, considering they were in a place we’re keeping quiet was the first and utmost rule. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you!” 

“Shut up, we’re in a library.” Oikawa muttered, looking back at his book. He could feel the redness taking over his face, an embarrassed blush creeping up. His comment wasn’t enough to stop Suga from laughing, but it did manage to get him to at least lower his volume. 

“Sorry.” he said, apologizing once again, trying to fight the giggles that were threatening to come out, “You just jumped so high. What were you thinking about so intensely that you truly forgot what you were doing? Or am I really that ugly?” there was a slight teasing tone in his voice. There always was. Oikawa has come to learn that while most people saw Suga as an innocent guy who just wanted everyone to get along and have fun, the man had a devilish side to him. A side that Oikawa found himself being the victim of; He never did mind, though. The fact that Suga was comfortable enough with him to play around, it made Oikawa happy. 

“Shut up and do your own work, Suga-chan!” Oikawa couldn’t help but try to stifle his own smile as he pushed Suga back to his own computer. “Your essay is not finished either.” he pointed to the screen. 

“I’m already done with my first draft! How about you finish yours for a change?” Suga was quickly able to defend himself, pointing to Oikawa’s corner of the screen, the number that simply said 3 pages. Three pages out of a five page essay. 

“I was looking up the information!” Oikawa held up the aforementioned book, the one he almost slammed in his own fingers when Suga had startled him. “Unlike yours, mine is an informative essay, I can’t pull facts out of my ass for this one.” 

“I know, I know,” a slight pause. “Essays suck.” Suga just grimaced, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. He looked at Oikawa for a split second before turning his gaze towards the clock hung on the wall. “We should continue tomorrow anyway, it’s getting late.” He could hear Suga shuffling next to him, grabbing his bag from the floor and putting his laptop inside. Oikawa did the same thing, marking the page on the book and making sure to save the document before turning his laptop off. 

They walked out of the public library together, making sure they didn’t leave anything behind by accident and double checking their backs. They weren’t really far away from their apartment complex, merely a fifteen minute walk, but having to leave their apartments after making it there at 11:05 pm, almost midnight, would be a hassle. 

Tokyo wasn’t a quiet city, not by chance. Cars rode past them, people walked and talked, even if they were in a less busied area of the city, it was still lively. Oikawa managed to tune most of the noise and lights out, often getting lost in his own thoughts. Thinking of upcoming exams, of the upcoming volleyball tournament, or just looking at the stars. Tokyo was awful for stargazing, back home, he could at least recognize some constellations. He knew which stars were in the sky, what planet was able to be seen in that time of year. It was his favorite thing to do in nights he couldn’t sleep. Now in Tokyo, he was lucky enough to even see the brightest star in the sky. 

Suga on the other hand, was looking down at his phone, busying himself texting rapidly. Small annoyed huffs coming from his mouth, and the constant ‘click click click’ of the keyboard made Oikawa turn from the sky to Suga. 

“What happened?” Oikawa asked humorously, his teasing smile not faltering even when Suga shot a non threatening glare his way. 

“It’s Daichi.” Suga placed his phone back in his pocket, only to pull it back out when Daichi answered him. “Apparently we’re out of milk and he wants me to buy some.” Suga has been lucky enough that Daichi and him went to Tokyo together. Maybe they were at different universities, but the apartment was in the perfect middle between campuses, it allowed them to room together. 

“We can stop for milk there's a-“ Oikawa offered, about to point to the grocery store a few meters away from them. 

“Nah,” Suga interrupted, smiling, “he doesn’t get to ask for milk when it’s almost midnight.” 

“I’m glad you’re not my roommate, you’re so mean.” Oikawa laughed. 

They reached the building, walking through the lobby in silence making their way to the stairs. They lived in the same apartment complex, Oikawa living one floor above Suga’s. Suga and Daichi had been living together as roommates since their first year of college, unlike Oikawa, who was still living in the dorms. The dorms weren’t bad, they were in fact quite comfortable yet it came to the point in which Oikawa just wanted a space for himself, maybe do the same thing Suga and Daichi were doing and find a roommate in a good apartment. It wasn’t until their second year that an apartment had been vacated in the floor above from Suga; The first thing he did was tell Oikawa about it, while Daichi told Kuroo. Both men had been looking for apartments, albeit separately, and what better solution than to be roommates together, having friends in the same circle prove that they could also be friends. Oikawa didn’t hesitate in saying yes, doing every tramit possible to get the apartment with Kuroo. The fact that Suga and Daichi lived right below them was just a plus for both of them. 

Oikawa decided to walk Suga to his apartment. Ever since they started walking back to the apartments together, Oikawa had made a habit of walking Suga to his apartment, steal some food from his fridge, as every friend did, and go back up to Kuroo. If it bothered Suga, he said nothing, because it had been a year and half and they weren’t breaking routine. Suga reaches into his bag, taking the keys and turning the doorknob of the worn down wooden door. 

As soon as they entered, Suga went to the living room wereDaichi presumably was, if the noise was anything to go from; Oikawa went straight to the kitchen. He could hear Suga and Daichi talking, mutters here and there, but the few words he could hear clearly were ’Did you buy the milk?’ to which Suga responded with a simple, yet snarky ’Buy your own milk, Daichi‘. Oikawa snickered at that, taking his fist up to his mouth as if to hold down the laugh. 

Their fridge was always full thanks to Daichi’s diligence and Suga’s need to stress bake, meaning he had to go to the grocery store often to buy ingredients. It was very unlike his own fridge with Kuroo, filled with takeout, leftovers, and sometimes food that Daichi made for them because he truly got worried for Kuroo’s health, or lack of concern for it really. Sometimes he wondered if it was just Daichi being worried or Daichi being smitten. He and Suga had a betting pool on when Daichi and Kuroo were going to confess, and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile fondly at the thought. It was good to know that his friends were at least happy or were planning to pursue the people they were interested in. The same couldn’t be said for himself though. 

Oikawa sighed, deciding it was too late to actually heat something up, he reached for the sugar cookies that Suga had baked around three days ago. He opened the tupperware container and popped one in his mouth. 

Suga entered the kitchen without Oikawa noticing, and it wasn’t until Suga leaned down next to him in the fridge that he noticed his pretense. Oikawa offered him a cookie, Suga smiled. The lights in the living room went out, the only source of light became the fridge, making Suga groan and stand up to light up the light in the kitchen. 

“Daichi went to sleep.” was all Suga said, before leaning down next to Oikawa again and taking a peek at the fridge. His eyes scanned the fridge for a second before he caught sight of the almond milk. “And there’s milk right here, I don’t know why he was complying in the first place.”

“That’s your milk Suga,” Oikawa walked away from the fridge, “you know he doesn’t like almond milk.” Oikawa took the cartoon from Suga’s hands, deciding to make himself hot chocolate too before going back to his apartment. There was a good chance Kuroo was awake so he wasn’t worried about barging in. It was barely midnight, nowhere near close to Kuroo’s usual sleeping hour. Ever since he started taking his classes online, he had a very varied sleep schedule and still managed to get the seven hours of sleep. “I’m making myself hot chocolate.” Oikawa announced, warning a small acknowledgement hum from Suga. 

There was a comfortable silence between them, Oikawa grabbing the small pot and pouring a cup of milk. He was in no rush, he didn’t need to heat up the milk in the microwave. Suga on the other hand, started finishing up the cookies that Oikawa had taken out before. It felt oddly domestic. It was a routine they had become accustomed to, and yet all Oikawa could think of was his feelings for Suga. He didn’t feel the usual sense of dread at the thought, or the fear of ruining a relationship. For once, he chose to bask in the warmth to Suga gave him. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it, even if it was bittersweet; And as he watched his milk, careful of not letting it boil over, he could feel the analyzing state of those brown eyes in his back. 

“Do you want a hot chocolate too? You have enough milk to make for the both of us.” Oikawa turned his neck.   
~~  
Suga gave him a sharp nod, before taking a short breath. “Yeah I’d like that,” there was a short silence, and Oikawa could hear Suga’s gears turning in his brain. There was something he wanted to say, but Oikawa just looked back to the milk, reaching for the cabinets where the chocolate powder was kept, and waited. “So,” Suga spoke after the long seconds of silence. “how long are you going to dance around this anymore, huh?” Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks at Suga’s question, his hands lingering on the cabinet handle. 

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked nonchalantly, or at least, he tried to make it seem nonchalant and detached. 

“I, well,” this time it was Suga who stumbled upon his words, closing the fridge. “You know what I mean, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa started looking for the scoop. His hands were shaking. Did he? Did he really know what Suga meant or was he imagining things? Had he been too obvious? 

“I don’t think I do.” 

“Shit, Oikawa,” Suga snapped, not angry, not annoyed, just taken aback for a second, as if hesitant. 

In a flash, Suga took two long steps towards Oikawa, his hands taking hold of Oikawa’s collar and pushing him against the counter. His eyes didn’t meet Oikawa’s, he looked at his chest. Just like Oikawa, Suga was nervous, risking everything on a hunch wasn’t the best way to do things. They stood there for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had been five short seconds. 

Oikawa’s hands gripped the corner of the counter, holding tight so as to not fall; He didn’t trust his knees at that moment. He was sure his fingers were red due to the pressure and his knuckles were turning white. Suga’s breath wasn’t slow, but compared to Oikawa’s short breaths, it seemed normal. He didn’t know what to do, he had never been more taken aback before. All  
he could hear was his own thumping heart and the refrigerator running.

“Suga, I, well,” Oikawa opened his mouth, trying to form a coherent sentence and failing miserably. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to confess? Was this a confession? 

“I know I haven’t been reading this wrong,” Suga started, words slipping from his lips almost desperately. His usual relaxed tone and excitable speech was nowhere in that sentence. His amber eyes still didn’t manage to look up at Oikawa’s. “Or, I don’t know if it’s just that I don’t want to be wrong but,” the usual confident Suga was slowly slipping. His sentences turned into rambles. “stop me before I do something we’ll both regret in the morning.” his grip around Oikawa’s neck tightened, and he pulled their bodies closer. 

Oikawa’s breath felt like it was stolen from him. This was real! This was a confession! And yet, Oikawa was frozen, not able to move an inch. Suga wasn’t going to move, he wasn’t going to do anything unless Oikawa told him too. Whatever happened next was all up to him, and it was the first time Oikawa didn’t feel truly confident in his answer. He realized words weren’t going to come out of his mouth at all without making a fool of himself; When had he, Oikawa Tooru, ever been at a loss for words? Before he could think things through, before he could think of many things that could go wrong and actually step away, his hands took hold of Suga’s face, his calloused fingertips resting firmly against soft cheeks. Oikawa tilted Suga’s face upwards and looked into his eyes, and for that split second, Oikawa decided to stop overthinking.

Oikawa didn’t waste a second before leaning forward, kissing the corner of Suga’s lips. An unspoken permission between them. It was hesitant, as if what they were doing was illegal; or maybe they were scared that the other would back down mid-kiss. There was no movement, it had been a short peck, not even full on the lips. He could feel Suga leaning into him as well, and Oikawa smiled. Pulling away for a second, he placed his forehead against Suga’s. He didn’t want to open his eyes. 

This time, it was Suga who leaned forward in a much shorter kiss, but this time, pressing their lips together correctly. Suga’s lips were soft, and Oikawa didn’t want to pull away. His hands slid down Suga’s cheek to the back of his neck, and hummed. A short ‘chu’ was heard when they pulled away for breath, and Suga smiled. Oikawa felt Suga’s arms wrap around his neck as he pulled him down and went for a more excited kiss. 

No words were being spoken, they were just giving each other short, meaningful kisses. Oikawa could feel every meaning behind every kiss, and he didn’t want to stop. The mugs and the milk discarded on the side, all his thoughts were focused on Suga’s lips and how well they fit on his own. He could feel the small strands of hair that fell on Suga’s naps with his fingers, and he tangled them in the silver hair. He wanted to pull Suga closer, if that was even possible. Kissing him with fervor and innocent desire. 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, shoulders releasing the past tension he didn’t even know he had. Slowly, Oikawa opened his lips, using the tip of his tongue to find a way into Suga’s own mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss. Suga slowly parted his lips, the corners twisting up just slightly into a giddy smile. Most people had horrible tales of their first kisses, or how awkward their kiss with their crush had been, but Oikawa had never felt more at home. It was as if he was meant to kiss Suga for the rest of his life. 

It was everything he wanted and more. A part of his brain wasn’t truly processing that he was kissing Suga. Just an hour ago he had come to terms with the fact that nothing would happen between them, thanks to Oikawa’s fear of ruining their friendship. Yet, it was Suga who made the first move. Oikawa smiled, and pulled away completely, opening his eyes. “Please tell me you liked that as much as I did.” he whispered, surprisingly out of breath. They were just short kisses, but Oikawa didn’t feel like he could breath properly. He hadn’t truly grasped the fact that Suga was in his arms after all. 

“It depends,” Suga smiled as he inched closer to Oikawa. “How much did you like it?” He didn’t pull away from their closeness, looking for the warmth of each of their bodies. “Because I liked it a lot, and given the fact that you didn’t really complain, I’d say you did too.” there it was, the time Suga used to tease him. It must’ve been working 

A blush creeped its way up to Oikawa’s cheeks. “Was I really that obvious with my feelings?” Oikawa smiled sheepishly. 

“Not really, you managed to hide them quite well. I just have a very sharp eye.” a brief pause, “Or maybe I was just hoping, but I’m glad it all worked out in the end.” Suga shrugged, but his smile never faltered. “I really like you, Oikawa.” 

“So do I.” Oikawa whispered back, his eyes glowing under the dim light of the kitchen. “How about we do that kissing thing again huh?” Oikawa smiled cheekily, leaning forward again. 

Before their lips could touch, the sound of Daichi clearing his throat made them turn their heads towards the entrance of the kitchen. Daichi stood there looking at both Oikawa and Sugawara, tiredness clear on his body language and his almost completely closed eyes. “You guys are against the cabinets.” he mumbled sleepily. 

Suga and Oikawa almost jumped away from each other, as if they were caught doing an illegal act. Oikawa couldn’t help but look away, the wall looking mighty interesting at that second. Suga blushes madly, but his smile just grew wider. They both avoided to look at Daichi as he picked up a glass, filled it with water and left the kitchen. “Okay I’m off,” Daichi announced, “keep doing what you were doing.” 

There was a short silence, both men smiling faintly. Suga was the first to break the ice. “Well, shit.” he laughed. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh too, Suga’s laugh being too contagious. “So,” Oikawa said as he calmed down his laugh, “if I asked you on a date, would you say yes?” 

Suga smiled back. “Yeah, I’d like that.” they smiled at each other, the blush never disappearing from their faces. “Now, weren’t you making a hot chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Told Y’all they Were Gay


End file.
